


Evak Manglende Scener

by KingOfTheWorld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheWorld/pseuds/KingOfTheWorld
Summary: Manglende scener fra s3 og 4. (Nogenlunde) kronologisk rekkefølge.





	1. Varm (Tillegg til "21:21")

**Author's Note:**

> Er litt bitter for alt vi ikke fikk se av gutta våre i s3 og 4. 
> 
> Første gang jeg skriver fanfiction på norsk, so be kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hva som (kanskje) skjedde etter basseng-kysset.

De er bunnfrosne innen de kommer tilbake til Kollektivet. Isak nøler et øyeblikk; tenk om jentene fortsatt er oppe, men Even legger hånden på skulderen hans.

«Bilen til Sonja er borte, det går bra, lover.» Han kjenner hånden som et brennmerke gjennom genseren lenge etter at den er borte.

På vei opp trappa sklir han på et trinn. Even hogger tak i armen hans, lar hånden gli nedover, fletter fingere deres sammen. Isak er ikke fjorten år lenger. Han burde ikke få pusteproblemer av å holde noen i hånda. Spesielt ikke noen han allerede har klint med, men når han ser opp ser han det nervøse smilet Even sender han. Og han skjønner at han ikke er den eneste her som er ute på ukjent grunn. Han klemmer litt hardere, og slipper ikke.

De lister seg gjennom leiligheten, inn på rommet; Isak først, Even etter. Når han ser sin egen uoppredde seng, bråbremser Isak som om han aldri har sett den før. Dette er nytt. Dette er han, og en gutt, en veldig pen gutt på toppen av alt, og en seng. Isaks seng. Der han sover og noen ganger spiser og av og til (ofte) roter rundt i mørke hjørner av internett og sitt eget hode.

«Hey…» Plutselig er det to sterke armer rundt magen hans. Even kysser han forsiktig på skulderen; pusten hans er varm mot den kalde huden, og Isak grøsser instinktivt.

«Fy faen, du er kald ass.» Isak snur seg rundt, lener hodet litt bakover for å se opp på Even. Han er ikke så veldig mye høyere, men litt. Nok til at Isak føler seg litt som en liten førsteklassing igjen. Merkelig nok plager det han ikke; han liker det faktisk. At Even ikke bare er høyere, men større: hakket bredere, litt mer muskuløs. Han har store, brede hender og er solid tvers igjennom. Det renner hett i Isak ved tanken på å bli holdt nede av Even; store hender rundt livet hans, rundt lår, legger. Tung vekt over han; urealisert styrke; lukten av gutt i nesa.

Han merker han begynner å bli hard i de trange jeansene, og trekker seg raskt unna.

«Skal bare hente noe varme klær.» Han roter rundt i skuffene på kommoden; finner frem joggebukser og gensere.

Når han snur seg tilbake, har Even tatt av seg de våte klærne og sitter på sengekanten i bare bokseren. Knærne hans er blålige av kulde, og han ser plutselig ung ut; milelange bein og bustete hår. Et forsiktig smil. Isak legger fra seg klærne på kommoden, går på ustø bein mot han. Vrenger av seg den våte genseren; den går i gulvet med et plask. Even strekker armene ut etter han, hekter fingrene i beltehempene. Ser opp han under lange øyevipper, og Isak er fortapt. «Er dette ok?» Han kan bare nikke, tørr i munnen.

_Varme hender, varm pust. Dempet latter. «Hysj, faen a.»_

_Et sakte drag fra en joint, delt mellom to._

_«Sånn? Er det bra?» Et dempet stønn «Trenger du å spørre, lissom?»_

_«Nei, ikke der, au!» Rasling i laken, het pust mot svett hud. «Bra nå?» «Så bra, fy faen, så bra.»_

_Sultne kyss, smale øyne._

_«Fy faen, Isak, hvor har du lært det?»_

Himmelen utenfor er bleknet til en dyp blå før de sovner, så tett sammenfiltret som noen kan komme.


	2. Midnatt (Tillegg til "Slutt å meld meg")

Den beste tiden for lange, store tanker, er rett før daggry. Når verden er innstilt på søvn og himmelen over Oslo er dyp lilla. Fuglene er stille, natten er kald og i en seng i et hus i Deichmans gate ligger to gutter tett sammen. En som sover. En som våker. 

Even stryker fingrene over kinnet til Isak. Forsiktig, forsiktig. Må ikke vekke han. Fine, snille Isak. Det sitrer fortsatt under huden; avtrykk etter grådige hender, åpen munn og varm pust. Han hadde ikke akkurat hatt en plan når han dukket opp her, men lettelsen når Isak åpnet døra hadde vært så stor at han kunne kjenne det sprengte i brystet. Stillheten og de usikre øynene som møtte hans hadde nesten fått han til å snu igjen. Men Isak hadde vært modigere enn han. Igjen. De hadde ikke snakket mye etter det. Even visste det kom til å komme. Den vonde samtalen, den som kunne ødelegge alt. Men enda er det natt og mørkt nok til å stikke seg bort i eget hode. Kjenne varm hud, myke krøller under hendene. Verden kan vente.


	3. Søndagsbarn (søndag 27.11.2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De neste kapitlene blir scener fra uka mellom "Tenke det du føler" og "15.15 - 01.01". Skulle så gjerne ønske vi hadde fått se mer av gutta i den nyforelska, happy fasen. Det hadde også vært interessant å se tydeligere de begynnende tegnene på Evens maniske episode.

Søndag er døsig; Isak våkner seint, og et øyeblikk er skuffelsen total. Even er borte. Igjen. Han sukker, gnir seg i øynene. Hva forventet han egentlig? I går ble han, i dag er han borte. Akkurat som forrige gang.

Tankerekka blir brutt av døra som går opp. Even står i døråpningen og stråler som solen. Bustete hår, håndkle rundt livet. Halsen og brystet hans er dekket av svakt rosa sugemerker. 

«God morgen.» Isak slipper ut et pust han ikke var klar over at han holdt inne, og kjenner hvordan munnvikene trekker seg oppover. Selvfølgelig har ikke Even stukket av igjen. Han har bare tatt en dusj. Herregud, Isak. Chill. "God morgen" Han strekker armene ut mot han, stikker underleppa ut i et svakt furtende smil. Even ler før han krysser rommet i to lange steg. Setter seg på sengekanten og bøyer seg ned for et kyss. Et kyss blir til to som blir til mange, og det blir ettermiddag før de tenker på å få stått opp.

"Tror jeg burde dusje, ass." Even rynker på nesa, later som han lukter på armhulen hans. "Tror jeg å." Isak leker fornærmet. "Wow, rude." Even ler, kysser han på halsen. Det tar mer viljestyrke enn Isak trodde han var i besittelse av å dra seg ut av senga og inn på badet. Mens han står i dusjen tar han seg selv i å smile som en tulling opptil flere ganger. Det er ganske nice å være forelska.


	4. I don't like mondays (Mandag 28.11.2016)

Even er rastløs. Trommer fingrene mot pulten, slår pennen han fikler med mot fortennene, vipper på stolen. Jenta på pulten ved siden av sender han et irritert blikk. Han smiler, litt varmere enn han behøver, og blunker til henne. Det pleier å gjøre susen.

Ok, her er greia. Han vet at det er irrasjonelt; det er mindre enn seks timer siden de snakket sammen sist. Det har bare vært sykt nice å være med Isak hele helgen; våkne og sovne tett sammen, få holde rundt han og kjenne varmen igjen. Han hadde savnet det. Savnet å kjenne på hvordan selv de små rutinemessige tingene blir så mye bedre når du gjør de med noen du er skikkelig gira på. 

De gikk sammen til skolen, men gikk til hver sin vennegjeng så fort de var innenfor porten. De hadde allerede snakket om at det var best å være litt diskret inntil videre. Eller, Isak hadde spurt om de kunne gjøre det sånn («ikke at jeg skammer meg over deg eller noe, men liksom du veit folk snakker og sånn»), og Even ville jo aldri ha gjort noe som kunne ha såret han. En liten stemme gjorde seg til kjenne: da bør du kanskje ha den praten du driver å utsetter snart eller? Even rister på hodet. Ikke nå. Snart, men ikke nå. Ikke når ting er så jævlig bra. Uansett er det ikke noen hast. Han må bare bli litt bedre kjent først, la Isak se alle sidene ved han som sykdommen ikke har noen påvirkning på. Han tar seg i å smile som en tulling hver gang han tenker på gutten sin; den raspende latteren, de lange, mørke øyevippene, hvordan han rødmer _overalt._

Han blir røsket tilbake til virkeligheten av at læreren kremter høyt. «Even? Kanskje du kan følge med her?» Even kjenner at han blir het om ørene, og nikker raskt. Så fort læreren snur seg vekk igjen, fisker han mobilen frem og taster raskt en melding til Isak under pulten. 

_**Even:** Det greiene du gjorde i dusjen i dag tidlig. Ass. _

Svaret kommer nesten umiddelbart, nesten som om han sitter på samme måte som Even gjør: i et svett klasserom med tankene helt andre steder. 

_**Isak:** _ _Hva med det?_

Even må ta seg kraftig sammen for å ikke smile ned i mobilen. 

_**Even:** Klarer ikke konse. _

Han beveger tomlene litt rundt i lufta rett over skjermen, før han legger til: 

**_Even:_ ** _Har engelsk. Og boner._

Han kan se for seg Isak lese meldingen om og om igjen. Kanskje han smiler det litt ertende halvsmilet sitt. 

**_Isak:_ ** _Møt meg etter skolen, så ska jeg gjøre det en gang til._


	5. Har du savna meg? (Onsdag 30.11.2016)

Den skrapende lyden fra intercommen får Isak til å sprette opp fra sofaen, lenge før noen andre får summet seg. 

«Jeg tar den!» Eskild er akkurat på vei ut i gangen med en kaffekopp i hånden, og blir nærmest skjøvet ut av veien og inn i stuen igjen.  
«Herregud, er det ingen som kan ta det litt med ro her eller?» Isak registrerer vagt at spørsmålet sannsynligvis er ment ironisk, men drit i det. Even er her. Alt annet kan vente. Den nagende, ukjente følelsen han hadde fått av tekstmeldingene bare en time før forsøker å gjøre seg til kjenne igjen. Han rister resolutt på hodet, drar hånden gjennom håret og åpner døra. 

De har knapt kommet over dørstokken til soverommet før Even smeller døra igjen, dytter Isak opp mot den, og kysser dagslyset ut av han. 

"Ey ey, ta det litt rolig a." Isak trekker seg litt bakover, ler nervøst. Igjen denne følelsen av at alt ikke er som det burde være. Even ser uforstående på han.  
"Har savna deg, bare." Han kysser Isak på kinnet, snakker rett inn i øret hans. Stemmen er mørkere, grovere enn vanlig. Isak er ganske sikker på at han gjør det med vilje. Pusten hans er varm mot huden.  
"Har du ikke savna meg?" Isak kan bare nikke hektisk. Når de kysser igjen er det annerledes; varmt, men ikke brennhett som istad. Og senere, når de ligger slitne i flekket sengetøy, og enda senere, når de har kledd på seg og Even roper på Eskild for å ta et bilde av dem; da kan Isak nesten overbevise seg selv om at det rare, ubehagelige suget i magen kun var et blaff, noe du kan skyve under senga og glemme bort.


	6. Helt episk (torsdag 1.12.2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; jeg er ikke bipolar, så let me know om jeg tråkker i salaten at any point.

Han trommer foten rastløst mot gulvet, legger seg bakover i sofaen, reiser seg opp få minutter etter. Sigaretten henger slapt, utent, mellom leppene. Mora hater når han røyker på rommet, men hun er på jobb til sju idag. Rastløsheten sitrer som maur under huden. Han fisker frem mobilen, vurderer å ringe Sonja. Be henne holde seg unna, hun vet ikke en dritt. Tenk om hun forteller Isak alt. Bruker den overbevisende, manipulerende stemmen hun vanligvis reserverer for Even, får Isak til å tro at alt det fine mellom dem bare er kødd, et symptom, fucka hjernekjemi. Nei, nei, nei. Han tenner røyken med skjelvende fingre, drar hånda gjennom håret. Han kan ikke dra til Isak nå; kan ikke skremme han vekk, gjøre han redd og få han til å tvile. Noe må gjøres. Noe helt episk.

Even ligger på ryggen på gulvet og røyker som en skorstein. Han vurderer og forkaster den ene episke kjærlighetserklæringen etter den andre. At det skal være så vanskelig da. Blikket faller på et magasin på bordet; Et bilde av Oslo ovenfra, tatt fra glassheisen på Plaza. Han stumper røyken i en kopp på gulvet, og strekker seg etter telefonen.


	7. Det er så føkka (tillegg til «15.15 - 01.01»)

Isak registrerer fjernt lyden av en dør som slår igjen. Bordplaten han hviler kinnet mot er våt av tårer, og det svir i øynene når han blunker. 

«Hey, du, ikke gråt da.» Stemmen til Eskild er varm, bekymret, og det røsker Isak seks måneder tilbake i tid; til forrige gang Eskild la en varm hånd på ryggen hans og gjorde et tappert forsøk på å fikse det fucka rotet som er Isaks liv. «Vil du snakke om hva som har skjedd?» 

Han løfter hodet opp fra bordet, pirker i treverket med en avbitt negl. Drar håndbaken under nesa. Stemmen er liten og skjelven når han presser ordene forbi klumpen i halsen. «Jeg tror det er slutt ass. Mellom … mellom meg og Even» 

Eskild trekker inn et hardt pust, som om han stålsetter seg for det han skal si. Han strekker hånden over bordet, stryker Isak forsiktig over armen. «Isak…» 

Omsorgen i stemmen hans tvinger et hikst ut av Isak, men han presser på gjennom tårene. «Det er så føkka.» 

Eskild smiler, litt soft, mest trist. «Tror jeg setter på en kaffekopp til oss jeg.»


	8. Pour a little cherry wine (Lørdag 3.12.2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De neste kapitlene kommer til å være fra Evens POV. Dette blir da hva jeg ser for meg Even gikk gjennom i uka mellom "15.15 - 01.01." og "Oh Helga Natt". 
> 
> Disclaimer: Som nevnt før er ikke jeg bipolar, men jeg har slitt med ganske heavy depresjoner. Slik jeg skriver dette er for en stor del slik jeg selv opplever det. Alle opplever slike ting forskjellig, men ettersom vi fikk vite såpass lite om hvordan Even har det når han er "nede", tolker jeg utifra egne erfaringer.

Det første han registrerer er smaken av sin egen dårlige ånde; restene av vin, røyk og noe umiskjennelig beskt han ikke klarer å plassere. Han tvinger øynene opp, selv om det kjennes som hodet skal sprenges. Hva skjedde egentlig i går? Hvor er Isak?

Isak. Helvete.

Han presser håndbakene inn i øynene, kjenner huden på håndleddene bli våt av tårer. Han vil ikke mer. Vil ikke tenke, føle, huske. Minnene tvinger seg ubarmhjertig frem. De er fragmenterte; som en gammel filmrull, det er sprekker i negativene. Alt går for fort; skjeve polaroider i rask rekkefølge.

_Stemmen i hodet som ber han dra hjem, roe ned, ringe noen._

Den hadde hørtes ut som Sonja, så han hadde bedt den holde kjeft.

_Hans egen stemme, for rask og høy og hektisk. Resepsjonsdama som ser usikkert på ham._

_Isak. Varm og myk og lattermild og alvorlig._

_Den kalde natteluften mot huden. Det harske lyset fra lampene inne på McDonalds. En eldre manns mørke stemme. «Hei, du. Nå tror jeg vi setter oss ned litt, okay?»_ _En jakke som blir lagt over fanget hans. Han registrerer sin egen nakenhet som noe fjernt, ubetydelig._  
  
_Sirener. Alvorlige menn i mørke uniformer som rister trist på hodet og mumler om overdoser og psykiatri. Morens tårevåte ansikt når hun ser han, sittende på stasjonen inntullet i et teppe.  
_  
Tankene blir brått avbrutt av tre lave bank på soveromsdøra. «Kom inn.» Stemmen er grovere enn vanlig, han kjenner den nesten ikke igjen. Mora stikker hodet inn døra, og først nå registrerer han at han ikke er på sitt eget rom. Han ligger i foreldrenes dobbeltseng. Selvfølgelig. Det er det eneste rommet som kun kan låses opp og igjen fra utsiden.  
Hun har et brett i hendene; en asjett med to knekkebrød med ost, et glass vann og en plastkopp med to piller. En rosa, en grønn. Lithium, prozac. En for de jævlig bra dagene, en for de jævlig dårlige.  
  
«Takk mamma.» Hun setter seg på sengekanten, ikke for nære, ser på mens han tar pillene, tar to biter av knekkebrødet. Smilet hennes er litt flytende, litt usikkert.  
  
«Har du sett mobilen min?» «Er du sikker på at det er en god ide, gutten min?» Bak den grå tåka kjenner han irritasjonen gjøre et tappert forsøk på å stable seg på beina. Hun må se den iskalde fortvilelsen i blikket hans, for hun sukker tungt, tar den ut av lomma på cardiganen sin. Rekker den frem, han napper den til seg.  
Legger seg ned på siden, vekk fra henne. Han kjenner hvordan madrassen spretter tilbake når hun reiser seg, hører det stille kneppet i døra når hun låser den igjen bak seg. De går på nåler rundt han nå, kommer til å gjøre det lenge.  
  
Han svelger den vonde klumpen i halsen, taster seg frem til samtalen med Isak. Hva faen skal han si? _Unnskyld for at jeg ikke sa at jeg er alvorlig psykisk syk, Unnskyld at du måtte se meg miste grepet fullstendig. Unnskyld for at du har forelsket deg i en som aldri kan gi deg det du trenger eller fortjener. Unnskyld, unnskyld, unnskyld._  
  
Noen ganger er det kanskje lettere å la andre snakke for deg.  
  
_**Even** :_ _The noise of my head, the curse of the talented  
__Strong communicator, vagabond, I gallivant around the equator_  
_And that would get me off the radar..._

Han sender ikke hele sangen, bare de bitene som kommuniserer best det han vil ha frem. Det blir ganske mange meldinger, og fingertuppene verker svakt innen han er ferdig.   
  
Han ligger på siden, stirrer på skjermen til øynene svir. De grå tasteboblene kommer og går igjen, to, tre ganger. Det plinger. Han blunker vekk tårene, griper etter telefonen.

 **Isak:** _Hei Even. Jeg skjønner ikke en dritt akkurat nå. Slutt og meld meg._  
  
Han snur seg vekk, og lar endelig tårene strømme fritt.


	9. Finnes ikke piller for det (Søndag 4.12.2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette ble skrevet og redigert på mobil, så mye mulig jeg går tilbake og endrer en del ting siden.

Lørdag og søndag passerer i en tåke. Selv det å blunke de korte stundene han er våken tapper han for krefter, så han sover så lenge han fysisk klarer. 

Det tar alltid litt tid fra manien forsvinner til depresjonen virkelig drar han ned, men han skjønner at det er det som foregår. Det skremmer han ikke, ikke sånn det gjorde før ihvertfall. Det er ingen lammende angst, ingen panikkanfall. Kun stille, resignert aksept for at noen ting må ventes ut. 

Mora går inn og ut; gir han piller og får han til å gape så hun vet at han svelger dem. Setter mat på nattbordet, henter de uspiste brødskivene når osten er blitt svett og brødet hardt rundt kanten. Setter vinduet på gløtt når stanken av uvasket guttekropp blir ubehagelig tett. 

Hun hjelper han på do utpå ettermiddagen på søndag, og det slår han, mens han blir støttet tilbake til sengen, at dette er noe Isak ville ha blitt nødt til å gjøre. Hjelpe han i seng, hjelpe han å dusje. Se han ligge urørlig, apatisk, dag ut og dag inn, noen ganger i ukesvis. Han ville blitt en pleier, et støtteapparat, istedet for en kjæreste. Slik Sonja til slutt ble det, og Even ønsker så uendelig mye bedre for han. Tanken på å være en byrde for den han setter aller høyest, at bitterhet og sinne en dag skal fylle det Isak-formede rommet i hjertet hans... Fy faen, den tanken er vond. 

Han sitter oppreist med ryggen mot veggen, fortsatt i foreldrenes rom. Mora sover på sofaen i stua; han så den uoppredde dyna på vei til badet. Han har ikke spurt hvor faren er; begraver seg sikkert i jobb for å slippe å deale med virkeligheten. Same old, same old. Mora pusler rundt han, rydder i ikke-eksisterende rot, bretter klær. Det kommer til å bli skikkelig slitsomt og irriterende veldig snart, men han har sovet i nesten 14 timer sammenhengende siden igår, og energireservene går ikke lenger i minus ihvertfall. 

"Mamma?" Hun ser ikke opp fra genserne hun bretter sammen, bare lager en lav lyd for å vise at hun hører etter.   
"Hvordan fikser man kjærlighetssorg?"   
Hun ser opp, hever et øyenbryn.   
"Det var ikke småtterier, du."   
Even kjenner seg plutselig sjenert; det er mange år siden de snakket sammen om sånt. Han piller på en løs tråd i dynetrekket.   
"Jah, i guess. Sorry." Han hører at hun reiser seg, setter seg på sengekanten.   
"Nei nei, ikke si unnskyld. Jeg vil jo at vi skal kunne snakke om alt." Et forsiktig smil, ingen sier det begge tenker, at det toget er gått og borte for lengst. Even trekker pusten dypt.  
"Du vet jo at jeg var med noen før... Ja. Det... Det var ikke Sonja."   
Hvis hun er overrasket, viser hun det ikke.   
"Neivel?"   
"Nei, det er liksom... Slutt. Mellom oss." Et skjelvende innpust, here goes, kan ikke snu nå. "Jeg har blitt forelska i noen andre. I en gutt." Et par lange sekunder er det helt stille. Mora trekker pusten skjelvende inn, legger hånda på armen hans.   
"Så hyggelig da, gutten min. Hva heter han?"   
"Isak."   
Hun smiler, litt drømmende. "Isak. Tror du vi kan møte han?" Even klarer ikke å stoppe det, han smiler, kjenner bitterheten av det som aske i munnen.   
"Det er lissom det da. Jeg tror det er slutt, og det gjør så vondt å vite at jeg har fucka det opp mellom oss. Derfor jeg spurte om hvordan man kan fikse kjærlighetssorg."   
Smilet hennes forsvinner, og igjen er kun den jævligste følelsen av alle; medlidenhet. Hun stryker han på armen, trekker han inntil seg. Han er egentlig altfor lang til å bli holdt sånn, og ryggen blir bøyd ubehagelig, men han lar seg bli holdt allikevel. Hånden hennes er varm der den stryker over ryggen.   
"Den som visste det, du. Da hadde jeg blitt rik da. Det er den ene tingen det ikke finnes noe piller for, vennen min, ikke noe plaster, ingenting. Du må bare vente og håpe det går over." 

Etter at hun slipper han og trekker seg stille ut, ligger han lenge og stirrer i taket. Kjenner hvordan kroppen skriker etter hvile. Lukker øynene. Neste gang han åpner dem siver det grålig lys inn gjennom persiennene, og klokka på nattbordet viser at han har sovet i nesten 15 timer. Med et sukk ruller han over, vekk fra vinduet, og sovner.


	10. Flink (Mandag 5.12.2016)

Det er stille i leiligheten. Mora er på jobb, faren er et eller annet sted som ikke er her, langt nok unna den tunge byrden av alvorlig sykdom til å ikke kjenne det som en stein på brystet. Langt nok unna til å kunne puste. Lyset passerer uforstyrret gjennom tomme rom, og den eneste lyden som høres er raslingen i gardinene når vinden huker tak i de.

Even våkner av at mobilen ringer. Et langt sekund stiger håpet som en boble i brystet; kanskje det er Isak? Han famler blindt etter den; trykker svar uten å se på skjermen. Han vet umiddelbart at han tok feil.

"Hei, Sonja."   
"Hei. Du, jeg ville bare si ifra at jeg kommer innom deg imorgen." Pusten hennes er litt rask, som om hun går fort. Han rykker til, ufrivillig, overrasket.   
"Hæ?" Hun smekker med tungen på den distinkte måten hun gjør når hun ikke er irritert, ikke enda. Og det slår han hvor fucka det er at han kan vurdere på en skala fra en til ti hvor utålmodig hun er, kun på den ene lyden alene.   
"Jeg snakket med moren din, og hun sa jeg kunne komme innom en tur, så jeg kommer etter jobben imorgen." Et fjernt smell, som fra en postkasse. Det suser i ark; hun blar gjennom posten sin. Sonja er aldri statisk, hun er alltid i bevegelse. Som moren hans sier: Sonja er så flink. Voksen, ordentlig. Han hører den gamle sangen av DeLillos messe som negler mot en tavle inne i hodet; _Ja du er flink, flink, flink, flink, flink, flink, flink, flink, flink_ ...  
Han rister på hodet for å klarne tankene. Trekker pusten dypt inn, stålsetter seg for å si noe, men hun har allerede blåst videre.   
«Ok, fint, jeg må inn og lage middag. Vi sees imorgen.» Klikk, røret er lagt på. Even slipper mobilen med et sukk. Legger armen over øynene, kjenner den sure lukten av uvasket armhule gjennom t-skjorta. Han vurderer et kort øyeblikk å slepe seg ut for å dusje, men det føles som en mil mellom senga og dusjen. Hva er egentlig vitsen? Ingen som holder rundt han, ingen som kommer nær nok til å bli sjenert av vond lukt. Han ruller seg over på siden igjen, ansiktet mot veggen. 


	11. Hva vil du egentlig? (Tirsdag 6.12.2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager for mangel på oppdateringer, og noe litt "kort og gæli" idag. Har vært litt mye "i den virkelige verden" de siste dagene.

Tekoppen er varm mellom hendene. Han lener seg frem, og setter den ned på bordet, mest for å ha noe å gjøre. Sonja smiler til han, det spesielle sympati-smilet. Det er det strammeste av alle smilene hennes, og det får henne til å se gammel ut. Nesten som om å se 10, 20, 30 inn i fremtiden, et lite sneak - peak på fremtiden.

Hun kremter, og han skjønner at hun har forberedt det hun skal si. Sonja går aldri uforberedt til noe.  
«Så vi bør kanskje snakke om Isak, eller?» Even kjenner suget i magen, ikke fullstendig ubehagelig.  
«Ja, bør vel det.» Hun tar en slurk av teen som allerede er begynt å bli kald. Det er hun som har lagd den.  
«Mhm. Du, jeg må nesten bare si det jeg altså. Ikke ta dette ille opp, men det var kanskje greit at det gikk som det gikk?» Even hever blikket så fort at han kjenner det knake i nakken.  
«Hva mener du med det?» Hun ser plutselig usikker ut, brøkdelen av et sekund, et flash av noe skamfullt og _barnslig_ i øynene hennes.  
«Du vet hva jeg mener. Han hadde aldri holdt ut, det skjønner du vel.» Han kjenner sinnet stige, damp ut av en overfylt kjele. Årevis med innestengt frustrasjon truer å boble over, tåkelegge hele leiligheten som damp. Han trekker pusten dypt; det er for mye som står spill til at en som allerede har brutt skjør tillit kan eksplodere. Grytelokk på følelser. Svakt registrerer han hvor godt det er å føle noe annet enn bunnløs apati. «Ja, selvfølgelig skjønner jeg det.» Han biter tennene sammen, kjenner det knaker. Sinnet er ikke kokende, bare _trassent_ og utslitt; muscle memory og sorg kamuflert som en mindre sårbar følelse.   
«Betyr ikke at vi ikke fortjente en sjanse.»   
Øynene smalner, hun biter seg i leppa. Veier ordene sine.   
"Dere kunne jo hatt en sjanse, Even. Men _du_ lot dere ikke få en. Du  _løy_ for han, du fortalte han ikke noe viktig han trengte å vite for å kunne vurdere om dette, om du, var noe han ville ha."   
Det treffer som en slag i ansiktet, og den bunnløse sorgen klemmer til rundt halsen hans. Det er stille i flere lange sekunder. Den neste setningen kommer ut som en hikst.  
"Hva vil du egentlig? Hvorfor kom du hit? Vi er jo ikke sammen lenger, hva faen er det du vil?."   
En varm hånd på kneet.   
"Even..." Han rister den vekk, reiser seg brått, slår armene rundt seg selv. Kjenner en tåre nedover kinnet, orker ikke tørke den vekk.   
"Kan du gå nå?"   
"Even, du, jeg mente det ikke sånn ..."   
"Bare stikk, please. Jeg er sliten." 

Det sekundet døra slår igjen bak, synker han ned på gulvet med ryggen mot sofaen. Han slår armene rundt knærne, og gråter til det fysisk ikke er mer tårer igjen. 


	12. Innkommende anrop (Onsdag 7.12.2016)

_Innkommende anrop 17:01 - **Isak <3**_

Mobilen vibrerer lydløst der den ligger på madrassen. Det blå lyset reflekterer av veggene i halvmørket. Even ligger krøllet i fosterstilling rundt den. Fingrene krøllet til knyttnever, underleppa er bitt rå. Stemmen til Sonja gnager i hodet; du løy, du løy, du _løy_ … Helvete å. Før han rekker å tenke har han mobilen i hendene. Et raskt sveip, blodet bruser i ørene. 

_Samtale avvist._

Han slipper et pust han ikke innså at han holdt inne. Når han drar hånden over ansiktet blir den rød av blod fra leppa. Han tørker det av på genseren. Må på vask uansett, så hva er vitsen? Det er gjort. Det er jo dette som er best for både han og Isak, han vet jo det. Isak kan finne seg en snill, hyggelig, _normal_ gutt. En som klarte videregående på første forsøk, som ikke hopper fra tak eller ligger i senga i ukesvis. Tanken på at noen andre skal få sovne og våkne med Isak, få ta på han og få han til å le … Det svir. Hardt. Men det er en smerte han er villig til å leve med, hvis det betyr at gutten hans skal kunne ha det bra. Kanskje det er sånn man vet at man virkelig elsker noen, når man setter deres lykke høyere enn sin egen?


	13. Prøvde å ringe deg (Torsdag 8.12.2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå nærmer vi oss endelig slutten på "depresjons-uka", hurra! Tusen takk til alle som har lest, kommentert og "likt", det betyr så sykt mye!

Det er mørkt når han våkner. Mora har vært her inne, henta det tomme fatet fra i går, satt igjen en liten kopp med to piller i. Hun begynner å slappe av litt, nok til å ikke sjekke munnen for piller han ikke har svelget. Ikke at det ikke kommer til å bli månelyst hvis hun tror han sniker seg unna. Det er en tillit så skjør som det første islaget over sølepytter om høsten.

Han strekker seg, det skriker i numne ledd og muskler. Ruller seg over på siden, napper til seg mobilen. Den har vært avslått siden Isak prøvde å ringe i går. Like greit. Hvis han hadde ringt igjen, vet ikke Even hva han ville ha gjort. Eller han vet jo det. Han ville tatt telefonen. Han ville svart, begynt å grine som den patetiske stakkaren han er, og tryglet om tilgivelse. Og Isak ville ... Gitt han det? Bedt han dra til helvete og slengt på røret? Hva vil han egentlig, hvilket scenario er verst?

Han vet jo hva han vil ha, egentlig. Det er egoistisk og umulig og det er Isak. Alltid. Fine, snille, morsomme, rare Isak. Isak som lyser opp dagen hans med et smil, en melding, et langt kyss, en varm klem. Det som er best for Isak derimot, er jo selvfølgelig å holde seg unna, få seg et liv, en kjæreste som er riktig i huet og kan ta seg av han sånn som han fortjener.

Han ruller over på magen, støtter hodet hendene, ser på mobilen som skrur seg på. Irriterende hvor mye tid man får til å tenke når man ligger slått ut med den psykiske varianten av influensa. 90% av tankene som beveger seg rundt i det fucka hodet hans er svarte som bek. Han har gått så mange, lange runder med seg selv: alle endescenarioer for han og Isak. Det er ingen lyspunkter å få øye på. Ingen happy - ever - after. Mobilen blinker mot han med en ulest melding, mottatt for nesten et døgn siden. 

 _ **Isak**_ : _Prøvde å ringe deg. Håper du har det bra. Gi en lyd når du føler for det <3_

Faen. Faen, faen, faen.  _Isak,_ ikke gjør det her, _please_. Det hadde vært så jævlig mye lettere om Isak hata han. 

Fingrene skjelver, han beveger tomlene rastløst over skjermen. Slipper ut et bevrende pust, slenger mobilen vekk igjen. Legger hendene over ansiktet. Dette går ikke. Han klarer ikke dette mer. 


	14. Full circle (Fredag 9.12.2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap på "Depresjonsuka"! Kunne ikke motstå å skrive "Oh Helga Natt" fra Evens POV. Jeg er av de som mener at Even IKKE skrev meldingen til Isak som et slags selvmordsbrev. Anyway, enjoy!

Skolen er helt mørklagt; det er nesten litt nifst. Som noe ut av cheesy skrekkfilm. Godt han ikke er mørkeredd. Ikke så veldig ihvertfall.

Even lener seg bakover mot veggen, strekker på beina. Gåturen hjemmefra til Nissen hadde vært digg etter en uke med nesten ikke noe bevegelse. Han lar blikket gli over bordene, folketomme og spredt rundt i kantina. Blikket lander på stolen lengst mot halvveggen rett imot. Det var der han hadde sittet. Isak. Første gang. Ikke første gangen han la merke til han, det var mye før, i skolegården. Men første gang Isak kikket tilbake, første gangen han kjente det nå så velkjente suget i maget. Det er et godt minne; han hadde visst det, at det var en mulighet for dem til å bli noe. Og det ble de jo. De ble alt. Absolutt alt han hadde ønska seg så lenge.   
  
Han drar håndbaken under nesa, fikler med telefonen. Isak fortjener en unnskyldning. En forklaring, kanskje. Han vet ikke om han kommer til å finne gutsa til å gjøre dette på noe annet tidspunkt. De har gått full circle, det er så perfekt som det kan få blitt. Det var her han først kjente den søte smaken av håp, av begynnelse, og nå blir det her han gir det fra seg, nå blir det her det slutter. Det må bli nå.  
  
Han trekker beina opp under seg, taster med halvfrosne fingre.   
  
_**Even:** Kjære Isak. Nå sitter jeg der vi traff hverandre for første gang …_  
  
 ** _Send._ **  
  
Sånn. Det er gjort og ferdig. Som å rippe av et plaster. Eller røske en kniv ut fra skulderbladene. Whatever.   
  
Han sitter der, lenge. Kjenner vekten av hva han har gjort virkelig legge seg over han. Det er ikke bare vondt; det er også den enorme lettelse man føler straks etter å ha gjennomført noe du gruer for, men som er nødvendig. Resten av livet kan starte nå. For Isak. Kanskje for han også, men ihvertfall for Isak.

Han dytter døra opp, røde øyne festet frossen asfalt. Den kalde lufta svir mot huden. Når han ser opp er han et kort øyeblikk overbevist om at han ser syner. Isak?   
  
_Isak._   
  
Faen, hva gjør han her? Han ser redd ut, brystet hever og senker seg raskt, det er synlig på lang avstand at han har løpt. Fra hvor? Lettelsen er tydelig skrevet over ansiktet hans. Han kommer nærmere, nølende skritt. Stopper når de står panne mot panne. 

Han er så nær, så nær. Varmen fra huden hans, lukten av cologne og kald vinterluft. Det er overveldende etter en hel uke uten. Hvordan kunne han tro han skulle klare et helt liv uten gutten sin? Even hikster, søker automatisk enda nærmere, drar nesa over kinnet hans, søker den varme munnen, men blir stoppet før han kommer så langt. To hender rundt ansiktet.  

«Du er ikke alene, Even.»


	15. Kom her a (Søndag 11.12.2016)

Isak lukker døra forsiktig inntil, ikke helt igjen. I tilfellet Even trenger han. Det går nok bra, han sover nå. Igjen. Han lener seg tungt mot veggen, drar hånden over ansiktet. Fy faen, han er trøtt. Han har nesten ikke sovet noe. Bare passet på Even, livredd for at han skulle være borte neste gang han åpnet øynene. Øynene svir. Han er nødt til å gjøre noe. Mens han beveger seg mot badet lager han en liten mental sjekkliste.

Pisse. Dusje. Kaffe. Mat. I den rekkefølgen. Let's go. 

Han lukker øynene, kjenner det varme vannet over kroppen. Dytter bestemt vekk alle tanker på Even; den hvite huden dekt av føflekker, håret glatt av vann. Store hender rundt han, på han, _i_ han… Nei, nei, faen a. Det passer seg ikke. Ikke når Even ligger der inne og er et skall av seg selv. Ok, kanskje ikke så ille, but still. Isak er her for å ta seg av han. Alt annet kan vente.

Han drar et håndkle gjennom håret, starter kaffetrakteren. To store kopper, en til han og en til Even. Eller kanskje bipolare ikke skal ha kaffe? Kanskje han ikke vil ha, kaffen kommer bare til å bli kald, og så blir det bare feil alt sammen … Ok. Ok. Chill. Lag to kopper og slå den ut når (hvis) den blir kald. Greit. Mat. Knekkebrød med ost. Det er safe. Det er chill. Han må smile litt ved den tanken. Det er chill. Alt er chill. Og det som ikke er det, kan sikkert bli det. Etterhvert. Det er en fin tanke å leve etter egentlig.  
  
Even sitter oppreist med ryggen mot veggen når han kommer inn døra. Det er et rart glimt i øynene hans, men det forsvinner når han ser de rykende kaffekoppene på brettet.  
  
«Halla, har du lagd kaffe du a?»  
«Eh, ja, jeg vet ikke om du vil ha, eller om du kan liksom, men ja.»  
Han smiler, litt skjevt, og for første gang siden i går kveld ligner han litt på seg selv.  
«Slapp av, jeg kan drikke kaffe.» Isak nikker hektisk, kan ikke la være å smile skjevt tilbake.

De spiser i en stillhet som ikke er fullstendig klein. Even spiser et knekkebrød og drikker en halv kopp kaffe. Han gjesper stort, setter tallerkenen på gulvet og legger seg ned på siden. Lukker øynene, strekker armene ut.

"Kom her a." 

Isak setter raskt tingene ned på gulvet, og krøller seg sammen med ansiktet presset inn i halsgropen til Even. Han lukter svette og uvasket kropp, men Isak kunne ikke brydd seg mindre. Han kjenner lettelsen og håpet spre seg, varm og døsig helt ut i fingertuppene. 

 Og kanskje alt kommer til å ordne seg. Etterhvert. Frem til da, skal de bare ligge her; tett, tett sammen. 


	16. Frisk luft (Mandag 12.12.2016)

«Even?»   
«Mhm» 

Han orker ikke snu hodet. Isak sitter bak han, ryggen mot hodegjerdet, laptopen i fanget, men taster ikke. Tapper fingrene utålmodig mot plastikken, svarer ikke. Even kjenner irritasjonen stiger, selv om han ikke vil det. Han sukker, ruller over på ryggen, lener hodet bakover for å se opp på Isak. 

«Hva er det?» Han prøver å holde tonen rolig, ikke høres like gretten og trøtt ut som han føler seg. 

«Vil du dra hjem? Fordi, lissom, det er helt greit om du vil det, jeg blir ikke sur eller noe.» Et forsiktig smil, sikkert ment å virke beroligende. 

Okay, ikke det han forventet. I det hele tatt. Han setter seg opp, trekker dyna rundt bena. 

«Vil du at jeg skal dra hjem?»   
«Nei, nei, seff ikke.» Han drar hånden under nesa.   
«Virker bare som du ikke vil være her, og jeg vil jo ikke tvinge deg til noe du ikke vil.»   
Han må stoppe seg selv fra å himle med øynene.   
«Jeg vil være der du er, uansett. Men det er ikke alt man kan styre selv, og depresjon er en av dem.» Dulter borti han for å lette litt på stemningen. «Så mye som du har researcha så må du vel ha fått med deg det?»   
Isak smiler, himler med øynene.   
«Ja, sorry da at jeg er litt nerd.»   
«Ja, men du er min nerd.»   
«Alltid.»   
Isak bøyer seg ned, gir han et kyss. Munnen hans er varm, pusten smaker svakt mint og tyggis. De har ikke gjort noe mer enn å holde rundt hverandre på over en uke. Noen enkle, korte kyss. Even har ikke klart mer. Enda en fucka ting med depresjon. Null sexdrive. Niks, nada. De siste dagene har han kjent seg litt mer som seg selv, og han kjenner nå hvordan kroppen begynner å våkne igjen. Han savner gutten sin, selv om han knapt har sett noe annet menneske enn han på fire dager. 

Isak slipper ut en overrasket lyd når Even legger hånda rundt nakken hans og drar han nærmere. Han legger laptopen på gulvet, legger seg ned på siden i senga. 

Even har savnet dette. Nærheten. Det å kysse, kysse, kysse, uten hast eller mål i sikte. Ikke at det ikke er bra når det leder til noe mer. Det er bare noe eget med den stille intimiteten; de trenger ikke å snakke; bare kjenne hvordan det er å være sammen, forelska. Han drar fingertuppen over øyenbrynet til Isak, stryker to fingre over kinnet hans. Poker han lett i underleppa. Kjenner mer enn han hører latteren hans. Beste lyden i verden. 

Isak er litt andpusten når de slutter å kysse igjen, og Even kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet. Håper han ikke tror de kommer til å gjøre det nå, at alt er tilbake til normalt? Men han sier ikke noe, han rekker ikke det. Magen hans rumler, høyt. Even ler. 

«Shit ass, var det en døende hval eller?»  
«Kjeften, ikke mobb!» Men han smiler, så det er chill. Han slikker seg på leppene  
«Har lyst på kebab, ass. Orker du å bli med ut?»   
Even dytter bestemt ned kvalmen, stemmen som roper at det er best å bli her inne.   
«Ja, klart. Frisk luft er bra.»   
Håpet som tennes i øynene til Isak er verdt det. Alt sammen.   
«Frisk luft er veldig bra.»


	17. Unnskyld for at jeg vekte deg (Tirsdag 13.12.2016)

"Hallo?"

Ingen svarer. Isak tråkker raskt av seg skoene, henger opp jakka. Svelger den litt engstelige klumpen i halsen, tenker på samtalen med Sonja på trikken hjem. Hun hadde forsikret han om at det var normalt at alt gikk litt opp og ned; at Even sikkert bare sov. Han blir stående utenfor soveromsdøra si: øret mot treverket, lyttende. Det er så stille her. Leiligheten er nesten alltid fylt av mennesker og latter og noen som kommer og noen som går. Roping, matlukt, latter, _liv._ Stillheten minner han om lange sommerdager innestengt i huset, når Jonas var på ferie og han ikke hadde noe sted å gå. Han hadde bodd inne i en trykkoker; moren som sov i dagevis, faren som ble mer og mer rastløs og irritabel. Det var som å bo ved foten av en aktiv vulkan; stillheten og freden var aldri beroligende, hver dag som passerte økte redselen for det som kom til å komme. 

"Even?" Ikke noe svar fra den vagt menneskeformede klumpen i senga. Han tygger seg på underleppa, usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Skal han ringe Sonja igjen, eller blir det masete? 

"Even?" Hakket mer panisk, skjelvende nå. Fortsatt ikke noe svar. Tenk om han har tatt noe, helt i seg sovemedisinen til Linn. Grusomme bilder flasher gjennom hodet til Isak: kald, hvit, klam hud mot fingrene; puta full av oppkast; halvlukkede øyne og ...

Nei, nei,  _nei._ Han går bestemt fremover, setter seg ned på huk, strekker hånden under dyna. Leiter seg frem til det han antar er halsen, er ikke så lett under alt tøyet. Hikster av lettelse når han kjenner pulsen dunke, sterk og rytmisk. 

"Isak? Hva skjer?" 

Stemmen til Even er grøtete av søvn. Han blunker sakte, øynene er ufokuserte.

"Det er ikke noe, unnskyld at jeg vekte deg." Han stryker han gjennom håret. Det er fettete, og han må stoppe seg fra å tørke hånden på buksebeinet sitt. Han burde kanskje få han ut i dusjen, lufta her inne begynner å bli ubehagelig tett. Men det kan vente. Han smiler oppmuntrende, unnskyldende. 

Even trekker på skuldrene, snur seg vekk igjen. Isak skyver unna skuffelsen og bitterheten. Han visste at det kom til å komme shitty dager, men det gjør fortsatt vondt å bli avvist. 

"Jeg stikker og ordner noe mat. Kanskje vi kan se på en film etterpå?" 

"Mhm." 

Han lukker døra halvveis igjen på vei ut, i tilfelle Even roper.


	18. Dette er Isak (17.12.2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: dette blir siste oppdatering for nå. Har helt mistet lysten til å skrive på denne, og tenker det er bedre å legge det på is en stund. Tusen takk til alle som har kommentert, likt og lest, dere er best <3

Hvis Isak skulle lagd en liste over sine kleineste øyeblikk, ville den sett ca. slik ut; På første plass ligger den gangen han var sju år og tisset på seg på Tusenfryd. Tett oppunder der er gangen han, under påvirkningen fra et utall antall shots, fortalte Jonas at han hadde crushet på han gjennom hele ungdomsskolen. Ok, så var den siste bare klein i retrospekt. Fylleangsten hadde vært total, men Jonas var ganske chill med det. 

Det kan hende han må revurdere hele listen, og livet sitt, etter dette. 

Stillheten er så klein og tjukk at du kunne skåret i den med brødkniv. Moren til Even løper til og fra kjøkkenet, henter mat og drikke ("Kaken står i ovnen, du får unnskylde, jeg kommer snart"). Så det er for øyeblikket bare Isak, Even og Trond, faren hans, i stua. 

"Så, Isak. Even sier du ikke bor hjemme?"  
Even sender faren sin et iskaldt blikk, og klemmer hånden til Isak under bordet. Han er svett i håndflaten. Isak kremter. 

"Ehe... Jeg bor jo hjemme da, altså, hjemme hos meg selv, men i kollektiv lissom."  
Øynene til Trond smalner tydelig. Even ligner ikke mye på hverken mora eller faren sin. På vei inn i stua henger et svart - hvitt portrett av en mann i militæruniform, og han er så lik Even at det nesten er skummelt. Even hadde sett forvirringen, og lagt hånden på skulderen hans. 

«Det er bestefar når han var i garden. Kjekk type, sant?» Et klønete forsøk på et blunk. 

Det er ikke det at Isak tror foreldrene til Even hater han eller noe; de hilste høflig og stilte alle de vanlige spørsmålene. Hvor gammel er han, hvor jobber foreldrene hans, hvor er han fra etc.? Det er bare det at Even var sammen med Sonja i fire år. Hun var der for han gjennom diagnoser og feilmedisinering og alt som skjedde på Bakka. Hun visste og kunne alt; doser og medisiner og søvnregimer og tegnene på begynnende mani, ikke minst. Hvordan kan disse menneskene noen gang tro at Isak kan ta vare på Even? Hvordan kan Isak tro han skal klare det? Han har mest lyst til å stikke av for å gråte i et hjørne. 

Heldigvis velger Marianne, mora, akkurat det øyeblikket å komme inn igjen i stua. Isak puster lettet ut; hun virker mye chillere enn Trond. Liten, litt rund, med stort krøllete hår. I hendene har hun en lav formkake. 

"Sånn, nå får dere legge i dere." Trillende latter, akkurat lik Evens. Trond ser opp på kona si, og hele ansiktet hans forvandler seg. Isak skvetter nesten. Blikket hans er fylt av ømhet, det er ikke spor av det strenge som var der for bare noen sekunder siden. Plutselig ligner han også på sønnen sin; sånn Even ser ut når han ser på Isak. Han kjenner angsten forsvinne sakte, og strekker seg etter kakespaden.


	19. Elsker deg (Even)

Det er ingen stor, sjelesettende oppdagelse. Han merker nesten ikke at det skjer, så sakte går det. Som så mye annet går det i stadier. Isak går fra å være en pen gutt på andre siden av skolegården, til å være en bekjent. Han blir en venn, for en liten stund. Verden er rar sånn, og brått er han hjertebank og svette hender. Og en dag er han en kjæreste. En å støtte seg på, spørre om råd, en å le med. 

Og et sted mellom tusen skift av laken, hundre lange ettermiddager med FIFA, altfor mye dårlig kebab og alle mulige typer kyss, blir han en Even innser at han elsker. 

"Isak?"   
"Mhm?" 

Det er seint, og Even vet han har en mattelekse som har blitt grundig forsømt. Men det føles riktig å si det nå; det skjer ingenting spesielt. Det er bare dem på rommet til Isak; Even drodler på en gammel timeplan han fant nederst i sekken sin, Isak ligger på magen på gulvet med mattebøkene rundt seg. Han tygger på en blyant, pauser for å klø seg i hodet med den, uten å ta av seg capsen. Putter den i munnen igjen. Det er ganske nasty egentlig. Det er også så Isak, så dem, at Even kjenner det langt nede i hjerterota. 

"Jeg elsker deg." 

Isak biter i blyanten, hardt. Det knaser. Even svelger tungt. Har han tråkket i salaten nå? Faen. Isak ruller seg rundt på ryggen, støtter seg opp albuene. capsen faller av. Han smiler; Even kan se en flekk fra blyanten på fortanna hans. 

"Elsker deg å." 

Even kjenner hvor stor plass han har i hjertet sitt for denne rare gutten. Denne fine, snille, rotete, smarte gutten sin. Han strekker armene ut mot han. 

"Kom hit da, baby." 

Isak ser sørgmodig på bøkene sine, men det er ikke en vanskelig avgjørelse akkurat, og snart er algebra og ligninger fullstendig glemt.


End file.
